To Study the safety and efficacy of Transjugular Intrahepatic Portasystemic shunts for the treatment and prevention of acute variceal hemorrhage and compare it to endoscopic scleropathy. To study the effects of Transjugular Intrahepatic Portasystemic Shunts on the pathophysiologic features of portal hypertension.